Various normal and malignant mouse tissue endpoints will be used to investigate the efficacy of combining certain drugs with radiation for the treatment of cancer. The endpoints which will be used will be, for tumors: cell survival curves using both in situ and in vitro irradiation, delay in regrowth and tumor cure; and for normal tissues: early and late reactions in the irradiated leg, radiation pneumonitis, radiation myelitis, radiation nephritis and radiation enteritis. In addition, studies will be done on chemotherapeutic agents which change the susceptibility of the pulmonary tissue to the growing of blood-borne metastases. The drugs to be used will be, first, the pyrimidine analog 5-bromo-2'-deoxycytidine (BCdR), which will be investigated both from the point of its ability to sensitize lung metastases by i.v. infusion and for its ability to sensitize solid tumors when combined with an agent which will block its deamination in vivo. Second, the ability of the drug Ro 7-0582 to sensitize only hypoxic cells to irradiation will be investigated in multiple fraction dose protocols. Third, the anticoagulant warfarin will be used to determine whether any of the late effects of irradiation can be lessened or prevented following its administration. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Brown, J. M.: Exploitation of kinetic differences between normal and malignant cells. Radiology, 114:189-197 (1975); Brown, J. M. and Probert, J. C.: Early and late radiation changes following a second course of irradiation. Radiology, 115:711-716 (1975).